Rising Owl
by TheAmp
Summary: Watchmen storyline moved to present-day. When Dr. Manhattan returns, Laurie gets back together with him, leaving Nite Owl feeling useless. Rorschach suggests a girl to him. STORYLINE CONTAINS ZOMBIE OUTBREAK-RELATED MATERIAL
1. What Is His Type?

**Disclaimer:** Obviously I own no one in here except my OC. If you don't like what I imply in this, no one told you ya had to read. There isn't a gun pointed to your head. *sticks out tongue* Anyways, I figured I'd take away the whole Rorschach dying thing and the Comedian really dying thing only to have his death faked because Adrian couldn't bear to actually kill anyone he knew, and not to mention Watchmen took place in our time with, instead of the Russians, it's Saddam.

Chapter One: "So What Is His Type?"

Dr. Manhattan returned from outer space when he found out Saddam Hussein was executed for the crimes he's caused. Upon his return, Laurie got back together with him, breaking away from Daniel whom she used almost as a "placeholder." In return, Adrian brought the Comedian out of his little coma and explained everything. Of course, Eddie wasn't too thrilled, but now that Laurie knew about their relations, he was able to be a father to her finally.

Rorschach, in return of all of this, wasn't too thrilled about millions of people dying just to find out one man wouldn't back down from the false threats from Dr. Manhattan anyways and be killed. Millions died for one man to finally die? In one way, it's logical, but the fact that innocent lives were wasted like that.. Well, obviously Rorschach wouldn't be a happy camper with that.

Everyone seemed either happy or okay with the nuclear threat from Saddam gone. Everyone except for Daniel. He had his heart broken by a woman who was just sex-hungry. After about a week of depression, he actually went to find Rorschach to ask if they could be partners in fighting crime again. Although Rorschach was happy (if Rorschach could ever be happy) with Nite Owl's return to fighting crime, it bothered him to see his friend emotionally hurt.

Many nightshifts ended with Nite Owl actually _looking_ for trouble and taking out his frustration on criminals. Now Rorschach began to worry. If he doesn't speak up to his friend soon, a mistake could be made in either Nite Owl getting hurt, getting killed, of _him_ killing someone else.

"Daniel," Rorschach's voice didn't necessarily echo in the abandoned house they stood watch in.

The bird-man didn't move; didn't speak. Just staring out the window.

"Daniel, I know what's on your mind. As disinterested as I am, you can still talk to me. Vent a little. You may hurt someone innocent. May end up getting killed."

"So I may get killed. Whoopee," he finally replied unenthusiastically.

Rorschach frowned behind his mask, "Do you think one lost relationship with someone like Laurie is worth getting killed over?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"No. I've been through a lot of hard times. Tough childhood. Tough early crime-fighting life. Of course I wouldn't understand," such sarcasm from Rorschach like that almost angered Daniel.

"That's not what I meant."

"Start talking, then. Vent, or I'll make you vent."

After much hesitation, Nite Owl's shoulders stopped being tensed as sort of fell down. His head lowered a bit, "It's just… When Laurie and I got into that relationship, I kind of felt---well you know. Needed."

"Innocent lives need you, Daniel."

"Yeah, I know that, Rorschach. I'm talking about---being needed by an individual person. Someone I can share my life with. Someone I don't have to hide behind a mask just to feel confident around them. I know it sounds corny, but I'm tired of feeling useless anymore." There was a slight moment of silence. Rorschach may have had a thing or two to reply with, but what he really wanted was for Daniel to vent first. "Everyone has a type. Laurie just wasn't it, I guess."

Another short moment of silence.

Rorschach realized Daniel spoke his mind as far as he could put it into word without him having to say "looking for love" and he finally said, "Obviously she wasn't. She's spoiled, moody, cold. That's why a living H-bomb can tolerate her."

Daniel scoffed, becoming more and more disgusted with Laurie by the moment.

"So," Rorschach begun awkwardly, not finding relationship topics a comfortable conversation to be in, "What's your type?"

"My type?," he thought for a moment, "Well, quite frankly, someone who's not likely to kick my ass. Someone that---,"he paused for a moment but decided to continue, no longer caring what Rorschach thinks or says, "Someone that just wants to cuddle instead of just bursting into a smut-filled evening. Someone I can be a hero to without having to wear the mask."

"Silk Spectre is the polar-opposite. Try exploring outside of the masks."

"Kind of difficult when everyone sees you as a fat bird-loving geek."

A thought hit Rorschach, "Suggestion."

Daniel waited, "Go on."

Then the man in the fedora began, "I've saved her a couple of times. She's small and meek. Works at a comic book store. Seen her around. Nice girl. More than likely a perfect match for you from what I've observed."

"You've saved her a couple of times?" Daniel was almost excited that there was someone in need of a maskless hero just to escort her home, yet he was worried about such an innocent person to be mugged or attacked more than once if at all.

"I know where she lives. Had to make sure she got home safe."

"Could you show me?"

"Stalking girls now, Daniel?"

"I meant show me what she looks like," he wanted to facepalm, "Which comic book store? Where at?"

"Comic Book Ink. Suburbs. Northeast from here."

"I've been there before," hopes started to rise, "What's she look like?" Now he began to wonder if it was that same girl…

"Bushy hair. Skinny. Pale. Seems to get hardly any sleep. Narrow glasses. Red bandana in her hair."

A pause in shock. He knew who she was, now. "Annabelle?"

"Believe so. Know her?"

"Remember you told me to get a few comics for tactical ideas? I went in there more frequently just to talk to her! Oh God, after the incident Adrian pulled, I'd almost forgotten about her."

"Ask her out. Needs a guardian. Never had to save the same person more than once."

"Well after popping into the store a few times, I don't wanna imply that I'm a creep or anything. I'll ask if she wants to hang out first. Just to be sure she's comfortable around me."

"You hardly seem intimidating. Unless someone takes your sandwich."

"Hey!," he exclaimed defensively and gave Rorschach a friendly shove. That was a mistake. Out of natural reaction, Rorschach whipped his arm around Daniel's, forced him to turn around, and put the poor man in a headlock before the man with the fedora realized what just happened. "Okay!," Nite Owl shouted, his voice a little distorted, "Okay! I give! I give!" Rorschach let go.

"Sorry. Only reacting."

The bird-man sort of rubbed his neck, clearing his throat slightly, "It's fine. I shouldn't have done that."

"No longer depressed. Good. Quit moping."

"Yeah well now you got me nervous!"

"Not as nervous as her."

A pause, "True." And his confidence was resparked.


	2. Ruffled Feathers

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I own no one but my OC in this. Don't like it? The back button is located on your browser. (Oh shut-up, you. I know I'm pretty much putting me in this damned fanfic except the past. I'm freaking bored!)

Chapter Two: "Ruffled Feathers"

Daniel was able to sleep easy after his nightshift with Rorschach. It was strangely peaceful that evening. But today is a free day with nothing to do.

_Perhaps I'll clean up the house._ No. the house was already clean. _Oh, well I'll just go grocery shopping_. Nope. Had all the food he needed. _Ooh! Mail!_ Already got the mail. _Damnit, why am I stalling? Am I really this nervous? No more excuses. I am going to that comic shop and I am going to ask Annabelle to.. hang.. with me._ He practically marched out that door, actually.

Annabelle Mistovitch was a thin, petite, young Serbian woman with bushy brown hair. Her hair was similar to the old 80s big hair bands'. She wore these narrow, wire-framed glasses and had this pale skin with dark circles under her eyes. She doesn't get much sleep anymore in fear someone would break into her apartment. She also had a fear of exposing much of her skin. She wasn't sure why up until about a year ago when she discovered that her mind, as a child, blocked out heinous things that happened to her. One of them being her uncle trying to molest her. Thank God for her dog biting the bastard's ankle. Despite it was 65 degrees out, she wore a light-material long-sleeved black shirt. It was pretty plain, though a little faded. Baggy jeans with a few holes. Can't remember where she got a few of the holes from.

Originally she's not from New York. She's from Pittsburgh, and was used to the low crime and high indecency level of standard civilians, as opposed to New York where the two were of equal height---and they were a tall height, too.

It's a typical slow day in that semi-small comic shop. A few customers came in but that was it. No matter, she can just read the latest issue of _X-Factor: Forever_.

The jingly-bell rang as the door opened. Daniel walked in.

The Serbian looked up and saw who entered. They both smiled, hers being a bit more shy. He was one of the very few customers she liked because he wasn't rude to her.

"Hey Daniel," she said as if his mere presence brightened her day (which it did).

"Annabelle," still kept the smile, "How've you been? Keeping out of trouble?"

A sheepish laugh, "Well, I try to. How about you?"

"Oh, the same. Trouble seems to find some of us some of the time."

Although she found it coincidental that he mentioned that, she wondered if he knew about the couple of times she's been attacked on the streets walking home from work.

"Oh, if you're wondering, we finally got that delayed shipment of the latest Batman issue. It's on the new release rack right now."

"Oh, that's great," he still kept that optimism and grabbed one from the rack, flipping through it a bit. "How's the issue you're reading?"

"Pretty interesting, except I just found out earlier that this is a mini-series."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Eh, I was kind of hoping it would be an ongoing series. I'm not a big fan of the cat-face they gave Beast."

_Daniel! Stop stalling! You're going to miss your chance! Ask her now!_

"Hey, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, Daniel," she seemed curious since he didn't sound like it would be work-related.

"If you don't want to, I'll understand, but…"

The Serbian nearly held her breath for him to finish the sentence.

"Do you wanna hang out sometime? The streets are dangerous and I remember you once said you can't really go anywhere without getting lost in this place."

Her heart almost sank. She was hoping for a date, but this is good enough for her. "Sure! Yes, I'd love to. I hardly have anything planned except classes and they take place during the afternoon."

"Oh, you go to school around here?" Now he's praying she's not a high school student.

"Yeah. I go to the Art Institute. I'm majoring in Graphic Design and I'm _hoping_ to be a comic book artist."

A mental sigh of relief, "An art student? Wow, I'd really like to see some of your work sometime."

"I do more digital than anything else. If this computer would let me, I could show you my deviantART account."

"Why not write it down? I'd like to be able to see your latest work."

A slight pause, "Really?"

"Sure."

The Serbian girl's hands fidgeted around for a pen and scrap paper. Jotting down in almost hieroglyphic hand-writing, she wrote down the link and handed him the paper. But upon receiving it, Daniel realized her actions. She was nervous, but excited. It was obvious that showing this much interest in her showed her how---_Aw no, don't think that. Don't think she's weaker than me! I know she is, but she has to have strong points! …It's actually kind of cute._ "Shouk?"

"I-it's Serbian for 'fist'."

"Oh, you're Serbian?," his interests rose even more. He's read up on Serbian history before.

"Yeah, from my dad's side. My mom's Irish."

…_Why did I just have Rorschach's face flash in my head? Well, she doesn't seem like she'd lose her temper quite like that. Not all Irish are grumpy._ "That's quite an interesting combo."

"Hence why I tended to talk back to my teachers in high school. Y-you know, the teen-aged hormones, the whole natural chemical imbalance of the ever-developing brain. All that jazz."

_She's smart! She's nothing like Laurie! Ha! If only I could dance right now._

He looked at the time. Nine o'clock. Closing time. Almost eagerly, he looked to her and asked, "Hey, I hear the streets are pretty dangerous right now. Would you like me to walk you home?"

In return, thinking he was equal hat to a guardian angel, she gave her little smile and nodded.

After closing up the shop and locking up the doors, Daniel walked alongside Annabelle down the street.

"So where do you live?," he asked, not wanting to lead her in the wrong direction.

"I live in the Charlton Building on East Side. It's not too far from here."

"Charlton Building? I heard it to be a pretty decent apartment."

"It is, especially for a college student. Some of the neighbors could be a little more… pleasant."

"Someone bothering you?"

"No. It's just that because I seem out of the ordinary, they stare at me as if I had lobsters crawling out of my ears."

"I don't see why. You're such a nice person to be around." _You have no idea_, he added mentally. The Serb responded by sort of bashfully looking away.

Just then, they were cornered by a man that had just been released from jail, "Yo, I know you!" The man had pointed at Annabelle. "You th' one with that masked freak followin' ya 'round beatin' other people up!"

_Must be one of the guys Rorschach decided not to kill when he saved Annabelle. She's almost a magnet for trouble. But I can't go all Super-Dan on this guy. She can't know I'm Nite Owl. I want to break out of that shell with women, damnit!_

"Look, sir," Daniel began, raising his hands defensively, "I don't know what you have against her, and we don't want any trouble."

The criminal laughed, "Whaddya gonna do, tubby? Sit on me?"

"You know, I just might. Now leave her alone."

"I know where she lives, fat-ass. She won' be needin' some fer long!"

Daniel's eyes narrowed. For once, he wished Rorschach _did_ kill somebody. This man wants to do horrible things to Annabelle. _I won't let him. Not Annabelle. I won't let him touch her._

"Sir," his voice grew cold, his fingers wiggled a bit, ready to defend the Serb, "I'm giving you a _final_ warning." But the man laughed at him and pulled out a knife.

Annabelle could only watch this unfold in fear. She wasn't entirely too scared since she had a man bigger than her escorting her, at her side, a friend… But she wasn't sure how well he could hold up his own in a fight. She could only hope he wouldn't get hurt.

Before another word could be spoken, the criminal lunged at Daniel, but the Nite Owl persona in him woke up and caught him by the wrist in which possessed the hand that held the knife. Sure Daniel and Nite Owl were practically the same persona, but Nite Owl was more battle-tactical and aware of danger. There was no time to worry about his hopeful squeeze wondering where these fighting techniques he was about to unleash magically came from. All that was on his mind was that he taught this crook a lesson, and that Annabelle would be safe in her own apartment.

Dan threw a punch at the man's face, causing the nose to break, but the crook didn't back down, he lunged with the free hand, trying to grab Daniel's throat. Of course that didn't work. Dan simply grabbed the man's arm, deflecting the lunge away, and continued with the movement and twisted it, breaking the arm. The man gave a cry, but he wasn't going to back down even though he backed away. Daniel held his guard up, thoroughly pissed that this thug won't quit and leave her alone.

But something sparked in Daniel. Now he wanted to show off a bit to impress Annabelle. Daniel, for once, lunged in the offensive and pulled a smooth punch-kick combo liked the skilled crime-fighter he was.

The crook went down and now had trouble getting up. _Better not get too carried away. I don't want Annabelle thinking I'm some kind of monster._

"Had enough?," Daniel asked, his voice still cold from the fact that this criminal knows where she lives, "Because you can either go to jail, or we can keep on dancing."

"Jesus Christ, take me in!," the guy cries, "When the hell did losers learn kung-fu?! Take me in!"

Out of nowhere, a hobo with short red hair and a green ratted coat approaches them, "Just caught the last bit of what happened. Everything okay?" He stayed in the shadows out of the direct street light.

Daniel knew who it was and decided to play along, "Yeah. No one but him got hurt."

"I can have the police here within minutes," he went over to the crook still lying on the ground and sat on top of him, "You two head on home."

"Thank you, sir." Daniel looked back at Annabelle and asked with a softer tone of voice, "Are you alright?"

She responded with nodding, her eyes still pretty wide from what she just saw. Daniel went to put a hand on her back, but was gentle about it. He didn't want to spook her with the same hand that beat the crook's ass. And they headed to the East Side.

It took a while until they were three blocks from the apartment building until a word was said.

"I didn't know you could----You—just---wow," she was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, I know a few moves," he replied sheepishly. "Had to learn them for my nightshift."

"Nightshift?"

_Crap! What the hell am I supposed to tell her?!_ "Yeah, uh… I'm a security guard. Learned those moves in my training."

"Wow. I never knew you were a security guard! Where exactly do you work at?"

"Oh, I'm on call. They call me and tell me where they need me here in the city."

They approached the building, the Serb still astonished by what she just witnessed from her friend tonight.

Upon approaching the doors, she turned to her friend, "Thank you for walking me home tonight."

"Hey, I couldn't live with myself knowing you'd be in danger."

"You knew I was going to be in danger?"

"Well, I mean, look at you. No, wait! Not what I meant! Uh, I mean.. You're a woman and---no. That's not it. It's just…"

She gave her smile again which distracted him from talking, "It's okay. Even with a concealed weapon, I may not stand a chance against someone like that creep."

"I just wanted you to be safe."

She wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. A little surprised, yet heart-felt, he hugged her back.

Both wished the hug would last forever, but without wanting the other to feel awkward or fearing they would be uncomfortable, they broke apart reluctantly. Daniel gave his friendly smile and went, "Have a good night, Annabelle."

"Thanks. You too, Daniel." And she retreated inside.

_Oh Jesus, I'm really head over heels for her now._


	3. Dead Man Walking

**Disclaimer:** Oh must I repeat myself? I don't own the Watchmen, I own my OC, blah blah blah…

Chapter Three: "Dead Man Walking"

Another night that Nite Owl and Rorschach spent their nightshift together. This time they were in an abandoned warehouse. Archie fit nicely and well-hidden on the high roof.

"I could tell that was you that sat on the guy that tried to attack Annabelle," Daniel said, "Thanks."

Rorschach grunted. It was his way of saying "you're welcome."

"But you didn't call the cops, did you?"

"No."

"I'm afraid to ask what you did with him."

"He won't be a problem anymore."

"You killed him, didn't you? Look, if they find the body---"

"Strip mine about five miles west from here. They stop digging after a hundred and fifty feet."

"I need to stop asking," he groaned.

The two sat there. Well, technically they both stood. Usually Nite Owl is the one sitting, but the newfound hope with his growing love for Annabelle gave him strength and energy to stay on his feet all night. Rorschach now understands the benefit of his partner having strong feelings for someone. He now realized some people need that love as opposed to others that have nothing to lose. Some people need inspiration and motivation to keep on going. Rorschach's? It's simple; Rorschach's inspiration and motivation are the innocent people he watches over---especially the children.

Annabelle kept Nite Owl not only confident and strong in the mask, but also kept _Daniel_ confident and strong. He was never this way with Laurie. He understood Laurie's mood swings. One false move and Laurie could beat him into submission. He didn't want to feel like the girlfriend of the situation. He wanted to be the boyfriend for once. Instead, Laurie treated him like a mindless sex-toy. She played him until Jon came back. Of course, she's not quite _as bad_ as she was before now that her parents were reunited and can simply act as _parents_ for once like they should have in the first place. Sally had more reason and motivation to act as a mother towards Laurie, and Laurie needed the father-figure. But still, it's always awkward when Laurie and Dan would cross paths. Dan would always feel this instant pain in his chest and Laurie would wish their temporary relationship would have been more exciting in the bedroom.

_Oh no. If Annabelle and I do end up together, what happens if my crazy ex somehow meets her and finds out she's with me? Poor girl wouldn't stand a chance against her. But why would Laurie do that? She's with Jon, now. And I don't think I was worth anything to her anyways._

"Daniel," Rorschach sounded startled. _That_ was a rarity.

The bird-man snapped back to reality and looked to Rorschach. What was he looking at? When he looked out the window, he almost flew out of his skin.

It was the criminal Rorschach had taken care of earlier that night.

"I thought you said you took care of him," Dan whispered in horror.

"I did. Snapped his neck a full three-sixty. Buried him."

"Yeah but he's walking kind of funny. I mean, if you had a severely damaged neck, I can see that, but he was _buried_ and it was _you_ that took care of him. He shouldn't be up walking around!"

"Daniel. Must keep quiet."

The limping criminal stopped and looked around, but his face was blank, his mouth seemed open. Too far away to tell his expression. Nite Owl got closer to the window and made a click with his goggles to focus and zoom in on the man, Rorschach doing a similar task with his binoculars.

The man was dead-pale and his eye areas darkened. He seemed to have been dead and the rigor mortis already settling in. He was covered in some of the soil Rorschach covered him with, and his clothes a little torn, especially the chest. His chest was bloody.

"Jesus," whispered Daniel, as if the man was as close as he saw him in the goggles, "What the hell did you _do_ to him?"

"Snapped his neck. Three-sixty. Buried him. That's it. Did nothing more, nothing less."

The man continued to limp down the path he was going. A dog in a fenced in yard, normally known to bark like crazy at bypassing strangers, started to whine and whimper as it backed away with its tail between its legs.

"Something's not right," Rorschach said quickly, "The dog. Senses something. Not good."

Daniel paused before slowly moving backwards, "No," he said in horror. Rorschach looked at him out of curiosity. Dan took another step back, "No. No, that's impossible."

"Information would be convenient about now."

"There is _no_ way. _No fucking_ way that _that guy_ is a **zombie**."

"Now you're being childi---," Rorschach's head whipped around the moment he heard sickening crunching. Binoculars up. Dan by the window again.

The criminal was eating a pigeon while it was still alive.

Daniel almost screamed in horror, Rorschach damn near dropped his binoculars.

Now the geeky side of Daniel came into play for the first time, "Rorschach," his voice was shaking, "We're calling the Comedian. We're going to need all of the firepower we can get our hands on."

"Daniel---"

"No. We need all the firepower we can get. Trust me on this one, and if he doesn't get here in time, you _destroy_ that bastard's head."

"You seem to know a lot."

"Thank you zombie movies. There might be a chance for government conspiracy, there might be a chance for magic to be involved, I don't know. _All_ I know is that's a zomb----"

_**CRUNCH! CRUNCH!**_

He was eating the dog.

"Call the Comedian," Rorschach said quickly and started to dart out.

"Wait!," he grabbed his partner's arm. Rorschach stopped abruptly. "Whatever you do, Rorschach. _Whatever_ you do. _Do not_ let that guy bite you, scratch you, or anything to where any of his blood or fluids can get into yours. There's a chance you might become.. th-that."

"Anything else you care to tell me?"

"Yeah. Zombies on fire; **not** a good idea."

The man in the fedora gave a nod and darted out. On his way out, there was a lead pipe by a pile of junk that was abandoned with the factory. He scooped that up into his hands and ran towards the man eating the dog.

Daniel whipped out his cellphone and immediately dialed Blake's number.

Blake woke up groggily, wondering who the hell would be calling at this hour, "Y'ello?" He asked tiringly as Sally stirred before waking up as well.

"Blake. You _have_ to come to the old warehouse on East Side. It's an _emergency!_"

He sat up straight in bed, "What kind? What's going on?" Sally sat up, too. Now she was worrying.

If I actually told you, it'd sound crazy and you wouldn't wanna do it, but I want you to suit up and bring all the damn guns you can fucking carry."

The urgency in his voice and the use of language make Blake realize that regardless of what the emergency was, it was serious enough if Nite Owl had to call the Comedian, and that only happened one other time during a war with a team of potentially dangerous super villains. "Alright. I'm up, and I'ma gettin'. Want me t' bring the family?"

"_No_. Don't. Leave weapons with them. Tell them if there's someone looking like they have rabies, they should shoot them _in the head_ and nowhere else."

"A viral outbreak?"

"I don't know! Just get down here right now!"

"Alright! Alright! Sheesh!" He hung up.

"Eddie?," Sally was really worried, now.

All Eddie did was kiss her forehead and said, "You know where the guns and ammunition are. The semi-automatics have the safety off, the fullies are loaded but safety on. Wake Laurie and tell her to be on guard. I'll be back before breakfast, babe. Any rabified person you see, Dan says to shoot them in the head and no place else."

"Eddie, you're scaring me."

"I gotta admit, darlin', he's startin' ta freak me out, too. I'mna go find out who the hell's giving him and Rorschach so much goddamned trouble." With that, he got out of bed and within less than ten minutes, he had his Comedian get-up on and all of the guns he could carry and was on his way out the door.

Rorschach was having difficulty hitting the "zombie" in the head. It was flailing, and limbs kept getting in the way, but Rorschach took the precaution and just simply tried not to let the flesh-hungry criminal touch him at all. Couldn't afford mess-ups.

As Nite Owl was running out of the warehouse to the pile of junk to find a weapon, something raced through his mind. Only two possible objectives that could lead to this man becoming a zombie. It was all connected to when Rorschach buried him. Either the strip-mine was previously used by the government for whatever reason and was contaminated with something that could have caused this, or those are grounds with magic potential that somehow raised the dead. _I'll investigate that later. Right now, I have a zombie apocalypse to prevent._ A pipe large enough to be effective but not too heavy for him to lift, Nite Owl dashed to where Rorschach was and was surprised how Rorschach was having such trouble, but he was relieved his partner took his word for it. Instead of a vertical hit, Dan tried a jab to the head, but the criminal's arm was in the way---and the jab took the entire arm off.

The criminal still thrashing about.

Rorschach could not believe his eyes and immediately took into full consideration that this was, indeed, a zombie. Unfortunately, that scared the hell out of poor Dan after all of the zombie movies he's watched.

"Stear clear!," shouted the, thankfully arriving, Comedian. He had a twelve-gauge shotgun aimed at the undead thug. Rorschach and Nite Owl immediately stepped back and away, and kept on backing up.

Blake almost stalled when he realized that this criminal was missing an arm, having a gaping wound in the chest, drooling blood with flesh in its teeth, and flailing and snarling. He fired at the other arm to make sure the creep couldn't grab anything or anyone. The thug kept limping towards him, snarling. Another shot to the leg, blowing it completely off. The creep fell, snarling still. Neighbors woke up and crowded to their windows and porches to figure out what's going on. Gasps were heard, gossip started, and all three of the Watchmen heard the word "zombie" here and there. The Comedian took aim at the head and blew it off. The body went limp, the head was in halves, but the brain was destroyed. No more creepy undead thug.

Rorschach and Nite Owl were shocked, horrified, and speechless. The Comedian cautiously approached the body, seeing bystanders making their way towards it, too. He shouted, "No! Stay back! Stay Back! Get back to your houses!" Everyone darted back to their houses. Many of the residents, especially the males, had darted into the house and came back out with guns, yet they still obeyed the Comedian's orders and stayed at their houses.

Inching closer, the Comedian cocked his gun, ready to fire again. He gave the only foot left of the corpse a gentle kick with his boot, checking to see if it would respond. Nope. Another light kick. Nothing. Two steps back and Blake lowered his weapon, staring at Nite Owl and Rorschach in disbelief.

He knows something.

Nite Owl stared at the Comedian, now more horrified, "Did you _know_ about this?"

"The project was mentioned but I was told the bastards that mentioned it were fired for thinking of such a fuckin' thing."

"Comedian," Rorschach growled, "What the **hell** is going on?! What's in that strip mine?!"

"Goddamnit! They did it anyways!"

"Did what?!"

"They're going to unleash Armageddon. I knew it! You two were smart to get me. Now we can rat the fuckers out."

"We have to burn the body to destroy the virus."

"The body stays in tact as evidence or at least a portion of it until we---," the Comedian paused and grimaced, "No. We'll burn the body. We'll burn the fuckin' body and the dog it ate. I'll kill the bastards myself for what they tried to do." He turned to the bystanders, "I want everyone here to know that even though I work with the government, I had nothing to do with this. I've only heard of it. You're all accounted as witnesses to the very first zombie killing. The strip mine out east, you _all_ stay _away_ from it. Stay in your houses, and board up all windows and all doors. Ration your food and water supply. Have a radio handy. And for God's sakes, have some sort of weapon and destroy the brain if you see these coming. I think you all know the drill from TV. It's practically the same damn scenario."

Multiple bystanders nodded, while many had the look of determination on their face. It's quite amazing what people can do when the human race itself is threatened.

"You," Blake went to Rorschach, "Go to my house, and watch over my girls from inside my house. Tell them I sent ya. I don' want _anything_ ta hurt 'em. And you," he went to Nite Owl, "Take Archie and go get Adrian and Manhattan. Tell 'em _everything_ and tell 'em we ain't jokin' around. _Don't_ mention the word _zombie_ or else they'll ignore ya. I'mna stick aroun' and get these people to help spread th' word to keep people in doors and armed."

Rorschach and Nite Owl nodded. The man in the fedora took off down the street to Blake's house while Nite Owl dashed to the side of the warehouse, used his grappling hook to get to the top of the building, boarded the owlship, and flew off to Veidt's.

_I need to warn Annabelle while I do this…_

Daniel pulled out his cell and called her.

Groggily, she answered her phone, "Hello?"

"Annabelle? It's Daniel."

"Daniel? Wh-what's wrong?"

"Listen to me, East Side isn't safe right now, but the Comedian is there to make sure everyone is secure. He's going to make his way towards your apartment after taking care of the homes towards the strip mine. I want you to arm yourself and lock everything. Don't answer unless it's me or him, okay?"

"Uhm, sure, okay. What's going on?"

"He'll explain. It's government related."

"Alright. Be careful, Daniel."

"I will. Don't worry."

After reluctantly breaking contact, Annabelle locked the windows, closed the blinds, and locked her door. Then she went to the closet and brought out a machete and luger her father gave her as a present a couple years ago.

_My God, this can't be happening. Why did it have to be zombies? Why couldn't it have been a delightful vampire or a creepy werewolf outbreak? They would've been easier to reason with before you kill them. Not freaking zombies!_


	4. Nocturnal Hunter

**Disclaimer:** Really? Ya need me to repeat it again?

Chapter Four: "Nocturnal Hunter"

Nite Owl had reached Adrian's apartment, having Dr. Manhattan meet them there after contacting him, and he explained everything without mentioning the word "zombie." Adrian called up Blake for a confirmation on the situation, and Blake was bellowing into the phone, making mention that the government somehow found out and was on their tail.

Adrian and Jon weren't going to risk the end of the world again, so Jon started to conserve his energy and boarded the owlship with Ozymandias and Nite Owl.

The government wasn't pleased with their arrival, but they immediately shut up when they saw Dr. Manhattan emerge.

Daniel's eyes widened behind his goggles. _Where the HELL did that tall-ass wall come from?_ He ran to the Comedian, "What's going on? What's with the wall?"

"Some miners were infected and they've placed a perimeter around the area. It's a quarantine, Daniel. We got a minor zombie problem, now. An' the government's pissed."

"What about the residents?"

"Most've been evacuated."

"What about the Charlton Building?"

"Not yet. Better go now and make sure everyone's out before they pull out and close 'em doors."

Daniel immediately brought out his phone and called Annabelle. The moment he heard her pick up, he said, "Annabelle, are you still in your apartment?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh Jesus. Listen, just stay there. Barricade the doors and windows. What floor are you on? What's your room number?"

"Seventh floor, room seven zero three."

"Stay there. I'm coming to get you. The entire East Side has been quarantined. Okay?"

"Okay… I'm scared."

"Don't worry. I'll be there soon. Just sit tight."

When he hung up, Blake raised an eyebrow, "Annabelle?"

"Long story. I need to---"

"Ah, shit! We gotta move! They want us to evacuate NOW."

"I'm _not_ leaving without Annabelle!"

Blake paused and realized something. Daniel had a squeeze. And he imagined he and Sally in this situation. The Comedian took his MK off his back and handed it to Nite Owl, hooking the ammunition to the bird-man's utility belt, "I trust ya know how ta use these things. You got them goggles to use night-vision. You be careful." He gave Nite Owl an earpiece. "An' you keep us updated."

Ozymandias came up behind Dan, carrying three cameras. Small ones. He started to fasten them on Nite Owl's head, "We'll be your side and back eyes."

"Thanks," now he felt he had more than just Rorschach as a friend. Ozymandias and the Comedian both shook Nite Owl's hand, and retreated with the government out of quarantine.

The power was cut off. Nite Owl turned on his night-vision goggles.

"Ozymandias to Nite Owl, we have a visual on right tuft, left tuft, and back."

"Copy that."

"Just keep going, Nite Owl. We have your back."

With that, Dan cocked the MK and started to slowly make his way towards the Charlton Building.

"The Charlton Building's about three-hundred yards ahead," said Blake, "Does she know yer comin'?"

"Yeah. I called her and told her I was on my way."

A rustle in the bushes. Nite Owl quickly looked to his left.

"Our heat cenors picked somethin' up. Take aim, buddy."

His heart pounded as he carefully aimed at the bushes. Suddenly, a zombie miner jumped out with a snarl. Instantly, Nite Owl shot him in the head, then did a double-tap to make sure he stayed dead.

"Any info on these things would be swell, you know," Daniel whispered.

"Remember them movies where yer bitten or scratched ya become one of 'em?"

"Yeah."

"Happens here, too. An' they can run like hell if they learn how."

"Great." Daniel continued down the street until he found a yard to go through. He heard a snarl and peeked around a corner. A miner zombie was eating the carcass of a dog. Daniel took careful aim and shot it in the head. Double-tap. "How many of them were there altogether?"

"'Bout five. Ya got three left."

Nite Owl tip-toed through the yard, trying to stay quiet. His heart pounded in horror as he nervously looked around, but slowly so the cameras could pick up on the surroundings.

He could feel his toes and fingers numb from the shear terror. Zombies are _real_ now. There's no turning back. He has to find Annabelle. She _needs_ him.

A clang to the right. His heard jerked to the right. Nothing.

"Heat infrared picking up anything?"

"The heat signatures jus' disappeared."

"Instantly or slowly?"

"Slowly."

"Then that means they're fully dead. They're just walking cold corpses, now. The blood's no longer warm…. Fuck." Now Nite Owl could _only_ rely on the cameras and his night-vision goggles.

"Two hundred yards, Owl-boy."

Dan said nothing to remain hidden. He cautiously looked around. There's that clang noise. He looked about. Nothing.

Was that a clang in the distance ahead of him now? Yes. Yes, it is. It's ahead of him.

Nite Owl squinted to find out just what it was. He couldn't see anything. All of a sudden, a zombie miner started to dart from behind a dumpster and was booking it, running at him with a loud snarl. He shot at him, but only took off the ear. _Shit_. He cocked it and shot again, getting him in the eye just when the zombie was twenty feet away from him. Double-tap.

"Jesus Christ," he whispered in fear.

"Why don't we just send ol' Doc in?," asked Blake.

"Because Daniel needs to do this because Annabelle needs him. For once, he's going to feel he's truly needed."

"Rorschach, that's insane. It's suicide," Adrian protested.

"Suicide? Would've willingly died already. Doing this for her. Let him. He chose it."

"Some friend of his you are."

"If he wanted us in there or if he wanted out, he would have said so. He wants this. Let him. Two left."

Daniel could feel his hair, his entire scalp soaked and greased with sweat. He cautiously looked around, inching closer to the Charlton Building. _Please be alright, Annabelle. Please be alright._

_No. No more doubts. No more fears. Just when I'm about to finally have a real relationship with a sweet girl, the __**government**__ has to go and fuck things up. No more of this fleeing and crying shit. Annabelle needs me! She needs me!_

Now there was a fire in his belly. His heart rate regulated to standard semi-adrenaline, and his hands weren't shaking anymore. He no longer moved slowly. Now it was a normal walking pace, though he minded the heavy footsteps and kept his feet light.

_She needs me!_

He kept his pace, looking around no longer in fear, but in determination. He was _determined_ to kill these things.

He was finally a block away from the Charlton Building.

"Daniel! A runner? Behind you!," Rorschach shouted after catching the undead miner booking it.

Daniel whirled around and aimed to fire---but the gun was jammed.

"Shit!," He spun the gun around and jabbed the butt of the MK into the zombie's head. Then he started to beat it repeatedly.

All his comrades heard were fleshy thudding noises. Then the noises finally stopped.

"Nite Owl!," Rorschach shouted, "Are you alright?"

Shakily breathing, he finally replied, "Yeah, but the gun's jammed."

His friends' hearts sank.

"Do you have any of your weapons on you?," Adrian hoped.

"Yeah. And thank God there's only one left."

Nite Owl ran the rest of the way into the Charlton Building and he went into a closet, then called Annabelle.

"Hello?"

"Annabelle? I'm in the building. Seven—oh-three? "

"Yeah."

"Alright. You still have that luger?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Because you'll need it." With that, he hung up, and cautiously exited into the hall.

…a scream.

"ANNABELLE!"


End file.
